Battlefield of Love
by kateb41319
Summary: "Hey, Lisa Cuddy? It is Selby Corcoran." "You might remember me with the name Shelby Malfoy your sister you idiot." " I don't know I wish I did but will you help?" House/Glee/Harry Potter crossover since it is uncommon for these types of stories please give it a chance. :'


_**A/N: First Huddy story been working on this for a while but redid it like six times because I either lost it or hated it. Reviews are a must for me to continue because it tells me what story you like better.**_

_**Summary: **__Cuddy gets a call from someone who brings past to present. Will she win the battle in her heart or in the field, maybe even both._

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Title: **__Going Back_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own House or its characters. I do not own Glee or its characters either. If I did Cuddy would leave a different way or not at all. Glee would be much different._

All the nurses turned to Cuddy's office when a flash of light followed by more yelling. Then again House was in there so it wasn't that bad compared to yesterday.

Yesterday's battle was so bad that no one went in or out of her office only House so when he went in everyone moved away, even her assistant.

If they kept this up they would never see Rachel at work. Poor kid Lisa probably comes home tired and stressed and she has to deal with it by herself. The board was just about to give her leave for a week so she can relax.

Then she stormed out of her office walked up and said " Tell the board that I'm taking that week off starting tomorrow."

"Mom's taking a break said she can't handle all you rug rats." House pronounced proudly for everyone to hear.

Of course no one believed him, but they still wondered why she was leaving. While everyone was thinking and staring she managed to sneak back into her office unnoticed.

When she closed and locked the door behind her and rushed to call her sister.

"Okay now I know I don't call often but this an emergency." she stated when her sister finally decided to pick up.

"Everything is an emergency to you, Lisa."

"No you don't understand-" She got cut off before she could finish when her sister said

"What don't I understand, you need someone to talk to about your horrible day at work and you cant talk to Wilson because House is."

Cuddy was getting tired of her thinking that was all she called for.

"This time sis, you got it wrong. Shelby called and needed some 'help'. I was wondering if you could watch Rachel for about a week or so?"

"You're right this is an emergency so I would be glad to take Rachel, just bring her over whenever."

Cuddy slammed the phone down and raced through files like they were nothing.

**The Next Day…**

"Come on we need to get you to Aunties before noon."

"Why?" asked the little girl being rushed out the door and into the car.

"Because I said so, and that it is the end of this discussion Missy!"

As they pulled into the driveway, Cuddy realized that this might be the last time she sees anyone in the family. Trying to pull herself together she was startled by the knock on her window. Getting out of the car she grabs Rachel, and heads into the house.

After Rachel is settled in, Lisa gives her a kiss on the head and walks away. Pulling out her cell-phone she decides weather or not to call Shelby. Her brain says _yes_ but her common sense said a firm _no_. Not going to risk the hour long conversation she drove back home to start packing.

Once that was done she would head off towards Lima, Ohio. That was if her phone would stop going off every two seconds, but she was the dean of a hospital what she expect. House probably got sued again or else it better be good.

"Dr. Cuddy what can I do for you." she answered after the tenth call.

"Well _Cuddles_ you can do lots for me so tell me where you are going, so I can meet you there."

"House are you the one that has been blowing up my phone for the last thirty minutes?"

"No, I would never do that to you." he said sarcastically.

"I'm hanging up now, House."

"No don't go Cuddles. I have a question does this have anything to do with someone named, Severus?"

Taken back by the name, Severus, she takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.

"That is what I thought. You know **HIM **he is such a jerk."

"He is not a jerk. He is well was my boyfriend you ass."

"Ah-ha that explains why you want to go so bad."

" Good-bye House."

And with that she ended the call and turned off her phone, so she could finish packing the rest of her wizarding belongings. Knowing House was likely to break into her house while she was away she left a little note that would have him guessing where she went for a while. He knew the general area she was helping out in but not the precise location of the fight.

Shelby Corcoran

She hated getting calls during rehearsal everyone knew this. What really bugged her is that rehearsal would now have to be cut short and she would have to travel to McKinley to get Will, Emma, and the kids. I wonder if Rachel's dad even showed her what she can do.

"You are all dismissed for two weeks just remember to practice regularly so we don't have to shape up your voices again. Go, dismissed, don't make me say it again!"

Every student rushed out of the auditorium making plans for their free two weeks, but Shelby had a call to make to the one person she never thought she would talk to again.

"Hey, Lisa Cuddy? It is Selby Corcoran."

"Yes, this is she and did you make a donation to the hospital or calling about a patient here?"

"You might remember me with the name Shelby Malfoy your sister you idiot."

"Shel I didn't realize that it was you how have you been?"

"Wow so you fulfilled your dream of becoming the head of a hospital that is nice , but don't hate me."

"Yes I did and I am very busy so what do you need that I might hate you?"

"Lucius called, Hogwarts is in a fight with the Dark Lord. They need are help but do you think we could trick them and help Harry and Molly not to mention the kids."

"Why weren't we informed of this earlier and yes we should help Harry, Molly, and the kids. Molly has been our friend forever we should not betray her or her family for that matter."

"I know, but they are our family and we should be on their side this is just so confusing."

"Is Severus going to help us or them because we know where his loyalty lies."

" I don't know I wish I did but will you help?"

"Are you going to?"

"Yes and I am going to see if Will, Emma, and the kids are willing to help to."

"Then I am in."

"Good meet you at the house."

"Ok and speaking of house here he comes."

"Excuse me?"

"One of my doctors last name is House so I better go. It was really good to hear from you and see you in a day or two. Hey, I know I haven't said it in a while but love ya."

"Love you too sis see you later."

Hoping in her car she fires it up and heads up to McKinley High School. Walking into the smaller auditorium to find the kids rehearsing wasn't that big of a surprise but the choreographing was. She guessed Will had taken control of it and not let Rachel go with hers.

She would wait till they had a five minute break before talking to Will then she would have to go find Emma. She was snapped out of her little planning dream by Will shouting to the kids to take a break and come back more focused. She quietly made her way to the table in the middle of the stands.

"Will they won't be able focus with that well thing. You can hardly call it a routine it was a big mess."

" Ah, Miss Corcoran it is nice to see you again. Does Rachel know you are hear?"

"No she doesn't know and it is not a good visit."

" Be careful we don't need a relapse with her. So what do you need from us."

"They need us in the war. I was wondering if you are willing to help, if so ask the kids to help to. Let me know when I come back."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to go ask are long time friend Emma."

"Have fun and I am going to go ask the kids if they are willing to help."

"See you here in ten."

Walking at a brisk pace towards she side tracked by a muffled sob coming from one of the classrooms to her right. Silently telling herself that it could be Rachel she ran to the room.

"Motherly instincts are usually right."

"Wha-what do y-you me-me-mean?"

"I had a feeling that it was you in here Rach."

"Just leave me alone I need to deal with this alone."

"Deal with what sweetheart?"

"You don't know?"

"No what happened you can tell me and it won't leave this room. I promise just trust me."

Rachel looked up and saw only truth in the eyes of her birth mother. She wondered if she would ever she after she left the room.

"My dads said they had something important to tell me but they got called into work. They said they would tell me later. When I told them I wanted to know now they-they."

Rachel broke down into tears before she could finish. Shelby carefully pulled her into a hug. Afraid that Rachel would reject the embrace she loosely held her until she felt two small arms being thrown around her waist and pulled tighter.

"It's okay I am right here."

Shelby rubbed circles on the younger girls back trying to subside the crying so she could finish telling the story.

_Rachel retelling the story…_

"_Sweetheart your dad and I need to tell you something very important."_

"_Okay, should I sit down?"_

"_If you want."_

"_Now listen you might not take this well but-."_

"Daddy's phone began to ring before he could finish his sentence."

"Okay pick up after he ended his call."

"_Herman we have to go. Rachel we will tell you later."_

"_NO I want to know now. You guys never tell me stuff when you say that."_

"Dad slapped me after I lashed out and sent me to my room. The next day I put on make-up to cover the bruise."

"_Why won't it cover all of it." She began to break into tears but caught herself before it ruined the already faintly covered bruise._

"_Hey Rachel, what happened to the right side of your face?" Fin asked_

"Everyone kept asking all day then finally someone got a hold of the real story and it leaked out."

"Why are still crying and when did this happen?"

"One of the kids from another school found out and know it is spreading through out every school in Ohio. The beatings started when I was eight."

"Oh, baby I am so sorry. Let me know if I can do anything to help you. Okay?"

"Can I live with you until I go to college?"

"That might not be a good idea it could be seen as kidnapping."

"But I would be going willing and it would only be for a little while."

"Fine, but if anyone ask you still live with your dads understand."

"Yes ma'am."

Shelby slowly got up and told Rachel she could go with her to see Emma or head back to the auditorium. Rachel chose to go with Shelby so they could talk a little more. All of her conversation starters ended with a simple answer that was not explained. Finally Rachel gave up and they walked in silence.

_**A/N: Okay I was looking through glee and house crossovers and no Lisa Cuddy really so I decided to make one but I couldn't do it without Harry Potter so reviews means I put this on the top of my list.**_

_**Also tank you for the read because you just made my day and have a great few weeks of summer, lovely people. I will update soon I hope. **_


End file.
